The Girl With The Smile
by BehindTheCamera
Summary: Whilst on the bus, Edward thinks back at the time he meets his best friend Isabella Swan and what she taught him, and suddenly feels something inside him he has never felt before. ExB One Shot AH AU slightly OOC


The Girl With The Smile

Edward Cullen watched his best friend across of him, her long brown hair dancing across her face as she looked out the open window of the bus. The sun, which had surprisingly graced Forks with it's presence, brought colour her to her usually fair skin. Edward could see a small smile play on Isabella Swan's lips as the bus passed a park filled with little children playing, enjoying the sunny weather while it lasted, since everyone in Forks knew that it would not last long. There was a glow in her eyes, warmth. She was happy. Happy that the sun was out, happy in general. If Bella was happy, Edward was as well.

Edward had never really felt a lasting joy before Bella moved to Forks. Sure, he was happy when he was with his family, when there was a celebration, but those were all things that would only last so long. Edward did not have many friends at school other than his family. He didn't hang out with the other kids. The boys at Forks High School did not like him because of the looks their girlfriends would give him. Edward always hated that. Girl would constantly ask him out, and he would constantly decline (like a gentleman, of course). But some girls like Jessica Stanley never gave up. After a while, Edward began to ignore these looks. Some things never changed. But things suddenly started to look up when Isabella Swan arrived in Forks. Edward remembered seeing her for the first time in the lunch area. She looked shy and closed in on herself. She walked quickly through the room, trying to find an empty seat somewhere. Jessica Stanley called Bella's name, patting an empty seat next to her. Bella had blushed at this, obviously not used to this type of treatment. Not once did Edward catch Bella looking at him, and it shocked him, in a good way. He liked it, it made him feel like any other kid in this school. Last period, Edward was the first student to enter biology class. Soon after students rushed in to their usual seats. Edward had no one next to him. Isabella entered the room, still looking shy. Mr. Banner pointed to the seat next to Edward's. Edward did not know what to think of this. Bella quickly made her way to the seat next to him and carefully sat down. She cross her arms over her chest and looked straight ahead. She was worried, Edward could tell. It was cute, in a way. Once class started, everyone began working on an assignment that they had begun the day before. Bella seemed confused. Edward smiled and explained to Bella what they were doing. The moment he began talking to her, a beautiful shade of pink rose to her cheeks. Bella had already done this lab at her old school, but did it once more with Edward. The two talked for the entire class, telling one another about each other. Edward had learnt that Bella moved to Forks to live with her father because her mother and her new boyfriend would be travelling around a lot because of his job. Bella hated the weather. She said she had had trouble sleeping because of the sound of rain falling on the roof. Edward of course knowing the weather in Forks laughed. He did not mean it, but it just came out. His laugh caused Bella to smile, and it was the most beautiful smile Edward had ever seen. Her small smile lit up her entire face. It made her even more beautiful than she already was. Before more conversation could be make, the bell had rung, and everyone left the class. For the next weeks, Edward and Bella began talking not only in class, but sometimes in the hallway and during lunch. Bella had even sat with Edward and his family once. Edward remembered Bella coming up to him and asking him why everyone gave her surprised looks and glares after that lunch. Edward just smiled.

Their friendship began growing from that first day, and blossomed into an ever lasting one. Edward's step mother, Esme, would sometimes joke that their friendship had grown so tightly in such a small amount of time that they had once been friends in another lifetime. Bella would always laugh at Edward's mothers jokes. Bella easily made friends with everyone in the family, though she was still trying to get Rosalie to like her, though she never forced it. Alice was especially fond of Bella. Alice had forced Bella on her first shopping spree. Bella's feet ached for days afterwards. Emmett also liked Bella a lot, she was easy target for pranks. Bella, being a fussy person, would try to get back at Emmett, but failed horribly. She would always somehow find a way to trigger her own trap. Emmett would boom with laughter every time.

Edward had never been so happy in his life. Bella gave him a new perspective on things (other than on the weather, of course). Edward was always used to see .She would be nice to those who Edward knew bugged her, she would always be careful when she drove, afraid she might hit an animal. If she was mad or sad, she would try to smile.

"A smile fixes everything. My mom taught me that." Bella had told him one day. So Edward tried doing the same, and it worked. If he would get mad whilst doing his homework or if some slimy boy was looking at Bella, he would smile, and the anger would disappear. It was the best thing he could do. And his best friend taught him that.

Edward snapped into reality as the bus stopped, though it was not their stop. Bella's hair now fell tangled up on her shoulders, and her face was now visible. She looked at Edward and smiled brightly, the sun still on her face.

Edward had just fallen in love.

**No idea where that came from, but I like it :)**

**Review if you want more!**

**xox**


End file.
